Karaoke Night 'n England
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: X-Men, Brotherhood, Teen Titans, Spiderman, Acolytes, and more come to England for a karaoke night! plenty of humor along with romance. (Not to mention revenge)Total mix! .:Kiotr:Romy:Robrae:AND MANY MORE!:.
1. Remy loves Rogue

**Hope you all like, REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

Chapter One- A visit to England**

* * *

The X-Men all looked around England. Charles Xavier had sent all the teens here for spring Break- no work from Logan! But yes, Logan and Ororo had come with them for the guardians of them.

Now they were all on the sidewalk, looking for a place to go for the night, when they saw a large building all light up.

'**Black Widow'** (1) said a large light up sign. A little farther down said, **'Karaoke Night Friday 6pm-12am.'** All the X-Men looked at each other and smiled. Ororo and Logan looked at each other, and in their eyes said, 'Oh no!'

"Like, come on, guys!" Kitty said way too excited. The parking lots were filled, it was a very, very busy night. They walked in through the double doors, and found a large table empty at the side of the building. All the X-Men took up the table when they noticed that others were there too- The Acolytes and Brotherhood!

"NOOOOO!" Rogue cried out in horror as she saw Remy Lebeau sitting at a small table with Pyro, Piotr, and Victor. Remy's eyes met Rogue's own eyes, and he winked at her. Rogue's nose pinched up in disgust. And John too looked at Rogue. He smiled, and Remy and him started to whisper to each other.

Kitty was staring at Poitr, when his gaze met hers she blushed a dark crimson. She quickly looked away. Remy got up, and went to the empty stage, and he whispered something top the man. The DJ looked at him, and nodded. Remy smiled, and went on stage. The microphone turned on, and everyone looked up to him.

"I dedicate dis t' m' friend, Rogue." He said in his Cajun accent. John smirked, and Kurt looked at Rogue. She was starting to hide under the table when Remy began to sing.

"Show meh that y' want me t' be… tell me BABEH Cuz I need to know now jus' because… my loneliness is kill in m' and AH MUST CONFESS I still believe, _Still believe, _if I'm not with you Ah'll loose m' m'ind GIVE ME A SIGN! Hit me, baby-"(1) Kurt had teleported to the stage unnoticed by anyone and hit him over the head with a spoon. Remy fell down, clutching his head, and Kurt quickly came back. Rogue still was red from before, but feeling better then before when he'd started. Everyone was laughing- enjoying themselves for the next song.

**

* * *

Did you all like? REVIEWS PLEASE! Maybe some ideas for who should sing next, please. By the way…  
(1) Freak Friday**


	2. Wanda and Rogue's duette

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing and some ideas please! Thanks, Spades**

**

* * *

Chapter Two- A lil' song to Jean**

* * *

After everything had settled, the DJ booth was empty again. Roghue peered out of her eye and saw Jean endlessly flirting with Scott and… **_KURT!_** Rogue gagged, and Kitty hit her on the back of the head.

"Thanks." Rogue said, and looked at Jean again. It was true. Rogue's head filled with rage, and she got up. Kurt looked at her- was she nuts!

Rogue went to the DJ, and whispered something. He smiled and nodded, and Rogue went to the stage. Once again, everyone's attention went to the stage and Jean smiled.

"This one," she said angrily, "Is for… actually, Wanda get you ass up here!" She said, and with that Wanda followed her orders. They whispered something's, and then they both agreed. "Okay, this is dedicated to," Rogue began and at the same time they said "Jean!" They giggled, and he DJ turned on the music (unlike Remy's beautiful singing!)

**(Wanda)  
****perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
(Rogue & Wanda)  
****never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
(Rogue)  
****look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she  
(Rogue &Wanda)  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
(Rogue)  
without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
(Wanda)  
i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore  
(Rogue & Wanda)  
it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
(Rogue & Wanda)  
it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool**

When they were finished, everyone clapped. Rogue and Wanda shook hands, and returned to their seats. Jean had a look on her face as she stared at the stage with no emotion what so ever. Then she smiled. Not any smile- a smile of revenge.

**

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE! Lol. I bet you can think of what's next, lol. Anyways, I got the lyrics from ****by the way, so yeah… **


	3. Raven's song

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so sweet. By the way, **starandrobin4everfan, **thanks for the couples and idea. There is defiantly Kurtty, RaeRob (sorry, but this is my story…) Jott, LoganxOrono, but no AmaraxPyro. Sorry, I could never see that! Sorry if the last chapter was crappy, I was rushing through. ( By the way, tons more couples then listed above…)So REVIEW!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three- Raven's song**

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Raven listened to the other Titans. Of course there wasn't much of a conversation, there was Starfire's constant annoyance to Robin, Cyborg staring at Bee, and Beast Boy trying to make Cyborg yell at him. Of course, there wasn't really anything different, all was really the same. The DJ was waiting for someone else to sing, and Raven began to smile. Why not sing? Just for a moment…

Raven got up, and Robin looked up at her. What the hell was Raven going to do? She went up to the DJ booth, and smiled. She entered the stage, and people began to noticed. Raven felt a small blush on her cheeks for all the attention, but then the music began to start, and she sang…

**_A court is in session, a verdict is in  
No appeal on the docket today  
Just my own sin  
The walls are cold and pale  
The cage made of steel  
Screams fill the room  
Alone I drop and kneel  
Silence now the sound  
My breath the only motion around  
Demons cluttering around  
My face showing no emotion  
Shackled by my sentence  
Expecting no return  
Here there is no penance  
My skin begins to burn _**

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

I hear a thunder in the distance  
See a vision of a cross  
I feel the pain that was given  
On that sad day of loss  
A lion roars in the darkness  
Only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden  
And grant me life eternally

Should have been dead  
On a Sunday morning  
Banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

Guitar break

I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison  
I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one

Should've been dead on a Sunday morning  
banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time

Raven finished, and everyone was clapping at her perfect notes. She smiledl, and walked off the stage. She sat quietly back in her seat, and she quietly looked at the table, getting over the moment of emotion.

Robin smiled, he never knew Raven could be so… emotional? Wass he falling for the untouchable Goth? Weird…

"Friend Robin, what are you doing?" Starfire giggled and laughed. He rolled his eyes at Starfire's stupidity, and turned to her.

* * *

**Hey, sorry, but I did say it was a mix! Anyways, review splease. Jean's coming soon on her revenge, but I'm not sure which song would fit her... anyways, ideas and reviews please.**


	4. Jean's crappy revenge

**SWow! I'm glad you are all enjoying this fiction! I tried looking at every single song, but this one if the best I could find…** **I hope you aren't very disappointed, but I can't find anything! You reviewers never submitted a song!**

**

* * *

Chapter One- Jean is such a… moron!**

* * *

After a few spiked cokes, Jean watched the empty stage after a while, she had thought up something. Sher looked at Remy, who was looking at Rogue, who wa slookign back to Remy. Maybe a little sex and flirting wouldn't hurt the night…?

Jean walked upt o the stage, and drunkenly whispered something into the DJ's ear. He nodded, almost with disgust, and started the R&B music.

Tap, tap, tap "Huh! Oh yeah… This one's for you Remmy…" She said, almost fell over drunken. She smiled, and the Dj started the music.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me (babe)

_refrain:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share

_refrain:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind (you aint blind)  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know wed have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind

I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you where my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then no friend possibly  
Is a drag for me..."

Jean's sing faded away as she fell down unconscious. Everyone was laughing, even Raven and Rogue. Scott wasn't though- Jean being his girlfriend and hitting up on Remy was disgusting. He shot Remy a dirty look, and then he looked to the table.

Rogue was laughing so hard, that she fell out of her chair. For a moment, there was silence where Rogue was choking on her laughs and tears were freely falling from her eyes, but then she finally stopped, out of breath, and caught her cool again, going into mean sarcastic mode.

**

* * *

I hope you like. As you all can see, this story is just meant to burn Jean! The spiked Cola was done by a certain… caughs Aussie…**

"**Aye! I thought you could keep it a secrate, mate! Now 'Ow'll 'Ave t' burn ye 'air!" **

"**Gah!" Runbs away **


	5. Author's Note

**Hey! Okay, you guys, think of this lil chappie as a flamer for you reviewers!**

**1) Thanks for all the reviews, you people are great, but…**

**2)I need Ideas! IDEAS Not 'Oh, great story, update soon' please. Tell me what you want more… or what you didn't like or SOMETHING!**

**3) You people are driving me nuts. So after reading this, pretend this chapter never excited, and please, please PLEASE IDEAS!**

**4)Thanks**


End file.
